Feeling Alive
by lildemonsmom928
Summary: Smallville(set during Nicodemus episode) one shot smut with plot. Whitney takes Martha home from the hospital and gives her comfort. Written for awford27 As always any errors are my own and spell check :)


**A/N: **One shot request by 27 Thanks for asking me to write something for you!

Clark stands in the doorway of his father's hospital room. His gaze lands on his mother. She is exhausted slumped over her husband's body as he lies in the bed. Clark gazes down the hall and sees Chloe talking to Whitney. Whitney, what's he doing here? Clark walks into the room and lays his hand on his moms shoulder, Mom"? Martha raiser her head. "You need to go home and get some rest." Martha starts to protest when a voice from the doorway interrupts," I can take your mom home Clark" Clark looks up and sees Whitney standing there. He is about to say no when he looks down at his mom and sees the exhaustion and fear etched on her face. "Okay", he says. Whitney enters the room and helps Martha up. He guides her out the door through the hospital and into his car.

The drive to the Kent farm is silent. Martha is slumped into the seat eyes closed. Whitney gives her a side glance and he notices how lovely she is. Whoa dude that's Clarks mom he thinks to himself. But he can't help himself from stealing more glances at her. Her porcelain skin, silky read hair falling over her face. He reaches over and puts his hand on hers. Martha opens her eyes and looks at Whitney but doesn't push away his hand. Whitney rubs circles with his thumb and Martha gives a slight hmm noise, closing her eyes again. The rest of the way is filled with silence and a slight sexual tension. Whitney never takes his hand from Martha's even as he pulls up in front of the farmhouse. He puts the car in park with his left hand so he doesn't break contact. Martha opens her eyes and gives Whitney a small smile. She places her left hand over his. "Thank you for bringing me home Whitney," she whispers huskily. Whitney takes a deep breath as the sound of her voice sends shivers straight to his cock. "It was my pleasure Mrs. Kent." "Martha," she says.

"Ok. _Martha_." Whitney said with a slight gruffness to his tone. Martha smiled and raised her hand to his cheek. "Such a handsome boy." Whitney reluctantly moved his hand from hers and got out. He walked around the car and opened her door, holding out his hand. Martha grabbed it. She stepped out and her body was flush up against his and a jolt went through Whitney. His cock was definitely getting harder and more uncomfortable now. Martha placed both hands against his face and pressed her lips to his. Whitney opened his mouth to protest and her tongue darted inside. Without thinking he started to deepen the kiss. Then reality washed over him. Whitney took a slight step back "Mrs. Kent..Martha. Please you are married and I go to school with your son who barely tolerates me." Martha took a step into him "I just need to feel alive right now Whitney. Your touch makes me feel that way. Don't you want to please me?" Whitney gulped. There were so many reasons to say no and get the hell out of there but all he could think about was how her lips felt on his and the way her body was pressing up against his. "Of..Of course," he stammered.

Martha took his hand and heads towards the barn. Martha never let's go of Whitney's hand as she leads him through the barn and up into the loft. She stops when they reach the sofa. Martha grabs his jacket and slides it from his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. His t-shirt soon joins it. Martha places her palms on Whitney's chest and grazes his nipples with her fingertips. Whitney sucks in his breath. Whitney grabbed Martha's hair and pulled her lips to his. He pried he mouth open and delved his tongue inside. Martha began kissing him back just as fiercely. Their tongues darting in and around each others. Martha's hands slid up his naked back and she raked her nails down it, causing Whitney to moan. Whitney put his hands up between them and began unbuttoning Martha's blouse. He slid it off and the sight of her beautiful breasts incased in black lace almost undid him. He quickly unclasped her brand then Whitney cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed her nipples hard causing Martha to groan into his mouth. "Yes, Whitney," she moaned breathlessly. Martha's hands moved to Whitney's jeans. As Whitney continued squeezing her nipples, Martha undid his jeans and slid her hand inside his underwear and grasped his hard cock. She grazed her nails across it and slowly slid her hand up and down."Martha..nnn…God that feels so good," Whitney groaned. Whitney released her breasts and began removing her jeans as Martha continued to slowly stroke his cock. He was finding it hard to concentrate but he managed to push them down her hips and expose her black lace panties. Martha pulled her hand out of his underwear and slid them and his jeans down. She then pushed Whitney down onto the sofa. Whitney's large rock hard cock stood proudly at attention the tip glistening with precome. Martha's tongue darted out and she quickly stepped out of her clothes. She got down on her knees and moved in between Whitney's legs. Martha reached out and grasped Whitney's cock, eliciting moans from the back of Whitney's throat. His breath hissed out as she wrapped her mouth around his cock and began sucking and sliding her tongue along the base. Whitney grabbed Martha's head and pushed her face into his cock as he raised his hips up. Martha took the whole length of him deep into her mouth, while she massaged his balls. "God, Martha. Yes suck my cock..." Whitney's voice trailed off as she slid her tongue into the slit of his cock. Whitney couldn't even form words; just loud guttural moans fell from his mouth.

Whitney had finally had enough. He needed to be deep inside Martha right now. Grabbing her hair he yanked her head up. Martha looked at him wide-eyed. "I think it's time you get fucked properly Martha", Whitney growled as he pulled her up and pushed her face down on the sofa. Martha gasped as Whitney's hand grabbed her ass and squeezed. "Yes, Whitney, baby boy, fuck me hard. I need it now."

Whitney lined his cock up with Martha's dripping pussy, slamming into her. Martha let out a scream and began bucking her hips. Whitney pulled out and slammed his cock inside of Martha's wet pussy. Whitney squeezed her Martha's ass cheeks tighter as he continued to mercilessly pound in to her. "Oh god Martha you are so wet and tight. I am going to fill you with my come. "Martha just moaned and whimpered as she felt her orgasm begin to build. Whitney was so close to the edge. Martha clenched his cock tight with her pussy as her orgasm blazed white hot through her. That was all it took and Whitney screamed his release as his hot come exploded inside her, filling her. Martha lay underneath Whitney as he collapsed on top of her, both of them gasping for oxygen. Whitney pressed his lips to the back of Martha's neck and between her shoulder blades. He slid out of her and sat back onto the sofa. Martha rolled over and their eyes met. She was flushed and still breathing heavily but Whitney thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Whitney began putting his clothes on while Martha lay there watching him, come still dripping out of her pussy. Whitney leaned back over her and captured her mouth into one final passionate kiss. "Here's to you feeling alive, Martha." And he headed down the stairs and out the barn door.


End file.
